Tumblr
Tumblr is a social media site where everyone is wrong because no claim ever has to be supported. Description The most infamous of Tumblr's users are Social Justice Warriors, annoying ass fangirls, otherkin and feminists. However, the site isn't limited to extreme leftist shit, as you can find dibshits of all varieties.The site is also home to large amounts of porn blogs, which is the main reason TJ has an account on there. Offending any minority on Tumblr is a sin punishable by character assassination. Actual Ramifications of Tumblr Posts What happens on Tumblr stays on Tumblr. If you really wanted to change anything, you'd be doing more than sipping your chai latte and typing on your keyboard. The Rest of TumblrCategory:Social Media ]] Tumblr isn't all just feminazis. A lot of Tumblr-goers (like TJ) just run blogs about their fetishes, although because of their "highly sexual content" most feminists attack them for it. In addition, you may come across some blogs that may host enjoyable content related to numerous things like vidya gaems, philosophy, and on some occasions, pretty funny stuff. Tumblrites Tu!blrites are those whom lurk upon Tumblr whining and pining about gender roles and rape culture. These insufferable troglodytes are not to be trusted, not even for one iota of second. The Tumblrites are cannibalistic and commonly resort to eating each other to survive. Ironically, when they turn on one another is when they are weakest. The Ten CommandmentsCategory:Websites TJ's Ten Commandments of Tumblr.https://archive.is/LSPmh 1. All of your failings are the result of society sending you the wrong messages. 2. You deserve to feel good, regardless of what you’ve actually accomplished. 3. '''You are so unique and quirky, just like the other 475,000 people who liked or reblogged that post. '''4. '''Any strife you suffer is just because you’re a woman or black person or transgender person or bipolar person or whatever. No problems exist in the lives of white heterosexual cis males. ]] '''5. '''If anyone, on any occasion, did anything that made you feel even slightly uncomfortable, they are oppressing you, discriminating against you, and it is possible that you have been raped. '''6. '''Your personal feelings trump all statistical evidence, all peer-reviewed studies, all logical deductions, all nuanced political arguments, etc. '''7. Never engage in debate with those who disagree with you. Simply label them bigots and complain about their hate speech to anyone who will listen. 8. '''Never apply the same standard to yourself that you do to others, as this may damage your self-esteem by making you question your own choices and beliefs. '''9. If you find yourself losing an argument, just change the definition of any words necessary until your argument holds water. Assert your new definition with confidence and scoff at anyone who confronts you with a dictionary definition("Racism or Sexism is Prejudice+Power" for example). '''10. '''If a claim you make twice a day is proven wrong, start making it three times a day. Banned From TJ once did a "Banned From" series of videos, in which he told exaggerated tales of his experience at fast food restaurants. Some imbeciles on Tumblr believe that they were true. However, that's unsurprising as they haven't even watched them. https://archive.is/beQCw TJ has made a video addressing this fact. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hwma2oaxF3c References Category:Bloggers Category:Feminists Category:Websites Category:Victims Category:Weeaboos Category:Social Justice Warriors Category:Idiots